1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to an auxiliary power device, a memory system including the same, and a cell balancing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user device includes storage devices, such as a memory card, a USB memory and a Solid State Drive (SSD), electronic devices, such as a personal computer, a digital camera, a camcorder, a cell phone, an MP3 player, a PMP and PDA, etc. Most of these user devices include a memory device for internally storing data. The memory device includes a volatile memory such as a DRAM and an SRAM, and a nonvolatile memory such as an EEPROM, an FRAM, a PRAM, an MRAM and a flash memory. The volatile memory loses stored data when the power is cut off; however, the nonvolatile memory keeps the data even if the power is cut off. The user device may include a power device as a power source.